


Overtale

by VinceSoleSurvivor111



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Crimes & Criminals, Fanfiction, Gen, Gun Violence, Not a Love Story, Pacifist Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Undertale Spoilers, Violence, War, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinceSoleSurvivor111/pseuds/VinceSoleSurvivor111
Summary: After the events of Undertale, life on the surface was different as both races: The Monsters and The Humans were at peace, however. One incident caused tensions as both the races had hard times trusting each other. One stranger arrives to the region to live a new life and ending up on an adventure, what will his actions and choices do to change the fate of the earth?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This not related to anything to existing fan stuff with the same name as this fan story is different, so I highly apologize for not knowing, I plan on changing the title someday. The story behind Overtale and why am I writing this? Months ago, me and my old friends RP'd a fan sequel to the known indie game, Undertale. It's nothing too explict but does involve violence, blood and gore and violent related stuff, we tried to developed a great story as things got interesting. One day, we never finished it due to loosing interest which I felt disappointed. Week ago, I felt like finishing it with a difference, add much effort as possible and not have anything too bad for people. Please, enjoy this fan-story and leave any thoughts if you have questions.

Overtale  
Chapter 1: Vince  
Act 1: The New Adventure

Long ago, there was two races that ruled the earth: The Humans and Monsters. One day when the war broke out, as monsters and humans fight each other. The humans casted a spell to create a barrier, trapping the monsters underground. However, one fellow child that goes by the name, "Frisk", traveled to Mt Ebott. Legends say that anyone who goes there never comes back. The child traveled through the underworld, befriending the monsters she met. After the long journey, the barrier was broken as the monsters crawled out, seeing the surface once again. Peace between the monsters and humans has been brokered. Suddenly, an incident occurred that almost sparked a war. After the council managed to calm everyone down to put an end to the riot. Tensions were high as monsters and humans had hard times trusting each other, however. One stranger known as Vince arrived at the region, beginning his adventures...

Time: 8 AM  
Location: Vince's Cabin  
Year: 20XX

As one figure awakes from his slumber, Vince yawns. "Ahhh... Another day." Vince says to himself. He gets up, wearing only his PJs. He leaves his room to grab a meal in morning. After he wanders into the kitchen, Vince turns on the radio for news as he makes himself some breakfast. "Good Morning to anyone who is listening to Region FM. Your host, Phillips, it's a beautiful day outside, warm enough to enjoy yourself. Time for the news, there has been reports that more citizens from Mt Ebott and The Capital has gone missing. Capital Guard as always, has found no trace or evidence of the disappearance. Captain of the Capital Guard urges citizens to avoid staying outdoors at night, lock your doors, contact nearby authorities for any suspicious behavior and...", Vince turns the dial to a different station for music. He mutters to himself, "This is just same news for weeks. Where has those people been going to?", thinking to himself as he devours his meal. After finishing his breakfast, Vince heads back into his room and puts on his everyday outfit. A white T-shirt, blue jeans, black leather jacket with black wool fingerless gloves and brown boots. He takes a look one time at a mirror, quickly pulls off the glove and spits on his hand. As he rubs it on his short black hair to keep it from sticking up. "Looking good.", Vince talks to himself on the mirror as he puts the glove back on. When he goes outside from his cabin, a small cabin he lives in. Walking upon the crops of corn growing. What Vince needs is the gold in order to buy the food he wants by selling the corn. After gathering the corn and putting it in his satchel, Vince begins traveling to the Capital, selling whatever he has and buying whatever he needs.

Time: 9:45 AM  
Location: The Capital

Viewing the city, as he thinks it is a lot bigger than his old home. He whistles, "Jeez, The Capital is more bigger than my hometown. It's quite impressive". Said Vince, he walks into the city, making his way to the Market, much later. Vince approaches the stand with an owner. "Good morning stranger." Said the stand owner. "I have something to sell." Said Vince when he gives the corn to the owner. The owner inspects the fresh corn and takes it, he gives the gold. "Here ya go, 45 gold coins. That's all I got." said the owner. "Seems like a slow business, what's up?" Asked Vince. "You see, not many stuff has been happening since we keep getting the same news." The owner explains. "The disappearances?" said Vince. The owner nods. "Yeah, this is becoming common these days, rumors has there is some mafia going around but no one knows where it is sadly." Said the owner. "Gee, that sounds terrible. Days like these aren't normal." Vince says about it. "You tell me." The Owner said. Before Vince walks away. "Hey wait, if you're buying something. You should check out the shop, running by these brothers." said the Owner. "Tell me about these brothers." Asked Vince as he listens carefully. "These brothers, are monsters but they are skeletons. Heard they run some shop called.... What was it? Papa and Suns' something? I don't know. It's right around the corner." The owner points at that direction. "Don't worry, heard they are friendly." explained the owner. "Thanks a lot." Said Vince. He walks to the direction to find this shop.

As he walks to the right direction. He spots the shop but as expected, its really called.... "Papyrus and Sans'", Vince thinks to himself. "Hm, Papyrus and Sans.... Odd namss." Vince says to himself. He walks towards the entrance and enters. He hears chatting, its both the brothers themselves. "SANS!" Papyrus shouted. Sans looks up upon his brother. "At it again, are we? YOU HAVE BEEN SLACKING OFF EVERY WEEK!" Papyrus shouted again. "Nah, I have been working lately because I have been.... Putting my back-bone into it." Sans jokingly said. Papyrus feeling unamused with his jokes. Vince observes to two skeletons, the tall one is Papyrus, in some goofy costume that he still wears to this day. The short one is Sans, in some blue jacket with black sweatpants and pink slippers. The joking and lazy one. As Vince keeps overhearing the conversationl, however. Sans notices Vince. "We got a customer." Sans informs Papyrus. He turns around and sees Vince, Papyrus smiles. "Wowie, another customer. Do come in." Vince walks to the counter. "I don't think we met before, I'm the great Papyrus and this here next to me is my big brother, Sans. Welcome to our shop." Said Papyrus. "You seem tall, aren't you his big brother?" Vince sarcastically comments. Sans laughs a bit. "Oh no no, it's sizes difference really." Sans explains. "Riiiiight. Maybe I should tell who I am. I'm Vince." Said Vince. "Wowie, nice name." Said Papyrus. Vince smiles. "So, you're here to buy something? What do you have in mind?" Asked Papyrus. "Suppiles to last me a whole month. I only got like 90 gold on me." said Vince. "The supplies for a month is 200 gold but think of it as a discount. Let's say 60% off as 70 gold." Papyrus explains. Vince's eyebrows widen up, scratch his head. "You serious?" asked Vince. "Yes, I am." said Papyrus. Vince opens his coin bag and gives 70 gold to Papyrus. "I'll take it." said Vince. Papyrus gives the a crate supplies to Vince for his cabin. "Thanks." said Vince. He walks away with the supplies. "Come again soon!" shouted Papyrus.

As Vince walks out of the store with a crate in his hands. He then hears a voice behind him. "Hey poor boy." He stops in his track and recognize the voice he heard. "Ruth..." disgustingly said Vince as he turns around. Ruth, some bald man in a well dressed suit, rich looking type man. "Say, you brought those supplies to live in that dirty cabin of yours, peasant?" Asked Ruth. Vince remains silent. "Oh, don't give me the silent treatment. Here, let me help you." Said Ruth as he walks towards him. Ruth smacks the crate out of his hands, dropping on the ground as he laughs. "You're so stupid as these peasants and monsters." Ruth explained while laughing. "I think you should stop whatever you doing cause if you don't..." Said a voice, Ruth turns to the side and spots Sans. "What are you gonna do about it, little man?" Sarcastically said Ruth. Sans closes his eyes and reopens, revealing a blue glowing eye. "You're gonna have a bad time." Said Sans. Ruth shrugs a bit and he walks away, away from Sans and Vince. Sans walks to Vince and picks up the crate Ruth knocked away. Vince takes the crate. "Thanks Sans, he sure was a Jack." said Vince. "I know about his troubles, so best to ignore." explained Sans. "Whatever you say." Said Vince. "Say, can you help me out? I got some shipment to deliver from the industrial area to our shop." Asked Sans. "Sure but about these supplies I need to take home?" explained Vince. "Give em to me, I have something to do with the supplies. Trust me." said Sans. He gives the supplies to Sans. "One second." Said Sans. Sans walk to the back of the store. Vince decides to follow and when he takes a turn, Sans is no where to be found. "Sans?" Vince said in confusion. "Alright, I'm back." Said Sans behind Vince. He gets spooked and turn around, looking at Sans. "Where did you put the supplies?" asked Vince. "I got it taken care of, no worries." explained Sans. Vince nods a bit. He follow Sans to help him out with a job.

Time: 12:30 PM  
Location: The Capital (Industrial Zone)

As Sans and Vince head to the warehouse to gather the shipment for the shop, Sans knock on the door and a man in a clean shirt and pants opens the door. "Hm yes?" said the manager. He quickly recognizes Sans and speaks politely. "Oh hey Sans, here for the shipment? It's all ready to go." Asked the manager. "You know I am, ready to get to work and not... SKULL around!" jokingly said Sans. The manager laughs abit. "Still, you use bad jokes as always. Heh heh, oh who is your friend next to you?" Asked the Manager as he looks at Vince. "Oh, him? Vince accepted a favor of mine to help out." Explained Sans. "How polite you are, young sir. Supplies will be at the loading yard, my workers will know you are coming." Said the Manager. Vince and Sans head to the loading yard and put the shipment on a wagon to move the crates to Papyrus and Sans' shop. Vince deep breathes. "What a load of crates, this is gonna be awhile to move with the amount of weight." Vince complained. "Nothing to worry, I know a shortcut. Let's go." Vince follows Sans to the "shortcut" and they already ended up at the shop. "Wow, that was fast. You sure know your shortcuts." said Vince. "I'll take it from here kiddo, you head back home." said Sans. "Wait, what about my supplies?" Asked Vince. "Like I said, already got it handled. Just head back to your home. You'll be surprised." repiled Sans. Vince nods and waves goodbye to Sans as does the same. "See ya around, Vince." Vince heads back home but on his way, he encounters Ruth. "Wheres your friend, peasant?" asked Ruth. "None of your damn business." replied Vince. "Is that so? Either you start showing respect to me or else." Threatened Ruth. "I'll like to see you try." Vince taunted. Ruth starts clunging his fists. "I warned you." Said Ruth. Ruth then takes a swing at Vince, suddenly Vince grabs his fist thats about to hit him in the face. "Maybe you shouldn't have done that." Vince warned. Vince puts his foot on Ruth's belly. Then he flips Ruth over by pushing his leg up in the air. He lets go of Ruth, causing him to fall flat on his face. Thats gotta hurt! Ruth grunts in pain as he sits up and cover his nose. "Oh oh.... You stupid- My nose! You broke my nose!" Ruth complained while in pain. He quickly gets up and runs away. "I'll be back! You made a big mistake!" Ruth shouted as he runs away. "Whats his deal anyway?" Vince says to himself. He walks back home to his cabin.

Time: 1:45  
Location: Unknown  
As water sounds are heard. Sounding like water being splashed on someone's face. As the man uncovers his face, looking at the mirror. A man's face described with a beard, thats look like alot of it. And with a combed brown hair. He hears knocking. "Yeah, who is it?" said the man. The door opens, revealing a mobster. "The boss wants to see you, Arthur." said the mobster. Arthur sighs. "I'll be there now. Tell him." said Arthur. "Right away." replied the mobster. Arthur leaves the room and makes his way to the chamber. Inside the mafia's boss looks like some sort old mineshaft. Now as some hideout for mobsters, as Arthur makes his way. He overhears a conversation. "You been hearing the radio? News has been going around about disappearances." said Mobster 1. "Yeah, what about it?" Asked Mobster 2. "I'm worried they might try to find us if we aren't too careful." Mobster 1 said in a worried voice. "Don't get your pants in a twist, buddy. They will never find us. Calm the paranoia down." said Mobster 1. Arthur walks away, after awhile. He heads to the entrance of the boss's chamber, begins inputting a code. The big metal door opens, he walks inside and up the stairs. Arthur looks as the boss in a white suit that mobsters don't wear. "Ah, well it isn't my favorite. Arthur, how are you doing?" Said The Boss. "I'm alright, Mr. Ken." Repiled Arthur. Mr. Ken and Arthur both leaned on the railing. Looking over the chamber. "One of your mobsters said you wanted to see me. Is it important?" Asked Arthur.  Mr. Ken clears his throat. "You see, with your progress. We were able to make it through to keep our family strong. So one day, when the time comes..." As Mr. Ken keeps explaining. "You will be the new don of the family." said Mr. Ken. With Arthur's look on his face. "Am I that good to be head of the family?" Asked Arthur, Mr. Ken puts a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "All you should know is I admire your charismatic skills, your intelligence and everything you can handle." explained Mr. Ken. He removes his hand on the shoulder and shakes his hand. "Now get ready for it soon, theres more to learn." Said Mr. Ken. Arthur leaves to chamber, while he heads to rest. He spots a certain someone with some mobsters along him. "Ruth? What happened to you?" Asked Arthur. "What does it look like? Gonna teach that freak a lesson for breaking my nose." explained Ruth. Arthur sighs. "Just don't get caught okay?" said Arthur. "Whatever." repiled Ruth. Arthur watches Ruth walks away with a few mobsters behind him. As Ruth begins to get revenge on Vince.

End of Chapter 1  
Next chapter soon.

To anyone reading this, thank you very much seeing this. Any comment to show support will be appreciated. Expect alot of chapters, this will be a long story of this fanfiction with nothing too cancerous. Stay tuned for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Overtale  
Chapter 2: New Friends (Part 1)  
Act 1: The New Adventure

Time: 2:30 PM  
Location: Vince's Cabin

After Vince returns to his cabin and spots some supplies at his front door. Pretty much the same supplies he brought from the store that filled Vince with surprises. "Great scott, I don't even know how Sans manage to do it but I rather not know anyways." Said Vince. He picks up the supplies and brings it inside the cabin, in the kitchen as he puts food and drinks into the right place. Next thing he does, Vince turns on the stove to cook himself some meal to eat, minutes later. He begins eating some steak, along drinking with some old-fashioned cola. He turns on the radio to some series being aired, like back in the old days. "Ah, remember these series since my childhood days." Vince said to himself. After finishing his meal and cola, Vince sits up and take the radio with him to the small living room. As he puts the radio on the end table and lies on the couch; while listening to it for severals minutes. He begins to snooze on the couch before fully sleeping.

15 Minutes Later

Vince suddenly wakes up to sounds coming from outside, he hears the familiar voice which is the same guy. "Christ, what is going on? Vince says to himself. He gets off the couch and looks through thr window; spotting Ruth and some mobsters with him. "What does Ruth even want now?" As Vince listens to Ruth. "You in there?! Come out of that little cabin of yours, coward!" shouted Ruth. Vince opens the door and exits the cabin, he walks abit away from the cabin and stops. "What do you want now? Oh I see, you still mad over kicking your butt." said Vince. "Do I look like a joke to you?" Ruth replied angerly. "Yes." Vince sarcastically replied. Ruth growls in anger, stomping on his foot. "You think this is funny? I am here to teach you lesson after since you refuse to show respect to me." said Ruth. "I don't have to show any respect, by what? Treating monsters and poor people the opposite?" Replied Vince. Ruth pulls out a weapon, which is an Axe. "Forget this conversation, friends. Teach this idiot a lesson he will never forget!" Shouted Ruth. One of the mobsters pull out a baseball bat, a billy club and a pipe wrench. "I guess a fight it is then." Vince thinks to himself. One Mobster with billy club dashes towards Vince and takes a swing at him. He quickly ducks down to dodge his attack and counter attacks the mobster by sweep kicking his legs off the ground, knocking him down as the mobster drops his club. The other mobster tries to hit Vince on the ground but he quickly rolls and instead hit the mobster on the ground in the stomach. "Hey! Don't hit me! Hit the other guy!" Mobster shouted in pain as he holds onto his stomach. Vince quickly gets up and the mobster with a pipe wrench starts running towards him, as the mobster swings his wrench at him. Vince dodges and disarms him by the taking the weapon away from the mobster. He headbutts the mobster he disarmed in the forehead, knocking him down as the mobster covers his forehead; it gave him quite the headache. Last mobster starts dashing towards Vince as he is behind him, before he takes a swing at him. Vince quickly reacts by backfliping over the mobster and kicking him down on the ground. Vince looks at three mobsters, knocked down on the ground, in pain and then looks at Ruth. "Not bad, let's see how you can handle this axe!" shouted Ruth. Ruth starts running towards Vince and ready to slash him with an Axe. He dodges and shoves Ruth, while Ruth holds the axe sideways. Vince holds him by his top shirt, he side kicks through the wooden handle of the axe. It breaks in half and the foot hits Ruth in the face as he falls flat on his bacn as his shirt of the suit gets ripped off from his body. Leaving him in his under shirt and suit pants, Vince holds it with a grin on his face. A mobster gets up, feeling shocked. "This guy is crazy, I'm out of here!" Said the mobster in a cowardly voice. The three mobsters get up and flee from the scene, Ruth gets up and grunts in pain. "First you broke my nose, now you ruin my shirt? Thought you were an easy target, guess I was wrong." said Ruth. Vince gives a suspicious look on Ruth. "Easy target? What are you talking about..." Asked Vince. Ruth starts nervously sweating and flees. "Hey come back!" shouted Vince. There was no reply as he already fleed from the scene. "This is odd, who are those guys?" Vince said to himself. He looks at Ruth's shirt and thinks for a second. "Maybe theres something inside on one of those pockets that I ripped off from Ruth." Vince searchs the first pocket and finds a tranquilzer pistol and some clips filled with tranquilzer darts. "A tranquilzer pistol, looks modified to be able to put down a size of a person to sleep. Why would he need it?" said Vince. He takes the tranquilzer pistol and ammo, puts it in his satchel. Vince checks the second pocket and finds 250 gold. "You'll won't be needing this anymore, I earned some payment." Vince smiles and pockets the gold in his coin bag; then he searchs the last pocket, Vince finds a note. He drops the shirt and reads the note. "Ruth, just a reminder. We need you to keep doing the goals, kidnap any unsuspecting victim. Either human or monster, whatever. We need to show them to never ever find the mafia! P.S. Burn this note after reading it, don't let anyone but you get a hold of this note." Vince, feeling surprised and shocked. "God damn, there was something. Those guys and Ruth are part of the mafia, they were the ones behind the disappearances. I need to put an end to this or it's gonna get worst but who can help?" Vince thinks to himself before he snaps his finger as he has an idea who can help. Vince leaves his cabin to find whoever he can help.

Time: 5:04 PM  
Location: The Capital (Market District)

Vince walks to the door and enters the shop, he then encounters the person which is a monster that can help, Papyrus. "Oh wowie Vince, you're back. What brings you here again?" Asked Papyrus. "Do you know anything suspicious about Ruth? The guy in the suit?" repiled Vince. Papyrus scratchs his head, in confusion. "What do you mean?" said Papyrus. Vince gives Ruth's note to Papyrus, he reads the note. "Oh... Oh my!" a surprised Papyrus said. Sans comes out from the backroom, wondering what is going on. "Whats going on Papyrus?" asked Sans. Papyrus gives the note and Sans reads it, both feeling suprised as Sans looks at Vince. "What is going on Vince?" Sans asked. "To give you the full story, some mafia was behind the disappearances by kidnapping people, Ruth was one of them. It explains why him and his thugs attacked me." explained Vince. "Why give the note to us?" Asked Sans. "Both of you, I know I can trust. I figure if you were connected with someone that can help." said Vince. "You made the right choice because I, the great Papyrus is part of the Royal Guard! Folks at Mt. Ebott can help us." explained Papyrus. "What can you tell me about the Royal Guard?" Asked Vince "We'll explain later once we stopped at a town at night. Sans! Grab our stuff and lock the store down! We are heading to Mt. Ebott!" said Papyrus. Sans come out of the backroom with their backpacks, along with the keys to the store. The three walk out of the store as Sans lock the door. "Alright, the adventure awaits! Let's go." said Papyrus. They walk as they make their journey to Mt. Ebott, the new adventure awaits!

Time: 8:25 PM  
Location: Temmie Town

The moon raises up as the sun goes down, three friends arrived at a town as Vince reads the sign, which says TeMie Ton which is spelled that way because Temmies. "TeMie Ton... Temmie Town? Thats a weird way to spell it." Said Vince. The three head to a spot to set up camp for the night. "We'll set up camp here for the night my friends, our journey to Mt. Ebott will continue tomorrow!" explained Papyrus. The gang start pitching up a tent to sleep here for the night, after setting up the tent. Vince and Papyrus but Sans enters the tent; Papyrus took notice on whats Sans is doing outside the tent. "Sans, you coming?" asked Papyrus, Sans turns behind his head towards to his brother. "I'll be there soon, I'm thinking of something to myself." said Sans. Papyrus nods and enters the tent. Minutes later, Papyrus is full asleep as Vince reads a book, a history kind, reading about the war between the Humans and Monsters, as he reads further. Vince starts yawning and falls asleep with the book covering his face as he snores, suddenly. He wakes up to a tap that sounds like a window, Vince removes the book from his face and appears to be in his room; where he used to live with his parents. Vince gets off the bed and looks at himself in the mirror, in his teen years as he scratchs his head in confusion. "Is this a dream?" Vince askes himself, he keeps hearing the window tapping. He head towards the window to investigate and finds a hooded figure, he waves. "Vince, open up. It's me." said the voice. Vince regonizes the voice and opens it, revealing a 17 year old in some leather armor like with a hood. "Petrov?" said Vince. "It's me, you forgot my name or something?" asked Petrov. "I was wondering if it was you." repiled Vince. Petrov giggles abit. "Oh Vince my friend, you know curiousity kills the cat. Anyway, the master needs us for tonight. Grab your armor and let's go. Can't have you heading to our hideout with your PJs on." said Petrov. Vince nods and opens his closet, he grabs his armor and puts it on. Vince returns to Petrov with his uniform on. "Much better, race you there." Petrov climbs up as Vince climbs through the window to follow him. "Come on slowpoke, you're better than this!" yelled Petrov. Vince and Petrov jump roof to roof, sprinting towards their way to the hideout. Some intense parkour race, however; Vince hears a voice, telling him to wake up.

The Next Day  
Time: 9:25 AM

"Wake up!" shouted Papyrus. Vince gets up as the book falls from his face as he looks at Papyrus with a plate of food on his hands, pretty much spaghetti. "Join us outside, we're having breakfast!" explained Papyrus. He leaves the tent as Vince leaves with the plate on his hands, the three sit around a firepit with a cooking pot. "Enjoy your breakfast my friends, some nice spaghetti should fill our bellies." said Papyrus. Vince takes a bite abd chews it. "This tastes odd but I like it." Vince says to himself. He shallows it and looks Papyrus. "While we are here, how about I ask some questions?" asked Vince. "Ask away." repiled Vince. "About the Royal Guard, what can you tell me?" asked Vince. "The Royal Guard, protectors of The Monsters and of course our king, Asgore Dreemurr. Keeping us safe from any threat that tries to hurt us. Who runs the show is Undyne, Head of the Royal Ghard" explained Papyrus. "Undyne?" said Vince. "Yes, Undyne. She's one tough fish I tell you. You should she how strong Undyne is." said Papyrus. "If she's so strong, bet Undyne could lift Mt. Ebott that high." Vince jokingly said. "In your dreans." Said Sans, in a joking way. "Now, how did you become a member of the Royal Guard?" asked Vince. "Back in the Underworld, before life on the surface. I begged Undyne to let me in the Royal Guard. I was tasked to capture a Human." explained Papyrus. "Capture a human?" said Vince. "Well yes, with the help of my brother was to watch for humans and capture them. Instead of capturing the human, my brother and I ended up being friends with the human we know as "Frisk"." said Papyrus. "I keep hearing that name everywhere, who is Frisk." asked Vince.  "Frisk, the one who freed us from the barrier. She saved us all and also as the ambassador to keep peace between humans and monsters when we left the underworld." said Papyrus. "You monsters hail a child as your hero? Thats really interesting." replied Vince. Papyrus smiles in glee. "I'm glad you thought it as a true tale." said Papyrus, after minutes and minutes of talking. They finish their breakfast, tear down the tent and continue their journey to Mt. Ebott to deliver the information.

End of Chapter 2  
Stay tuned for Chapter 3

Looks like the adventure is about to start as Vince's first quest is putting an end to the disappearances by getting the assitance he needs to find the mafia and stop them from continuing their goals. Will he succeed or let the mafia continue their goals? Stay tuned for on this fan-sequel. Overtale.


	3. Chapter 3

Overtale  
Chapter 3: New Friends (Part 2)  
Act 1: The New Adventure

Time: 11:30 AM  
Location: Mt. Ebott

Vince, Sans, and Papyrus, climbing their way to the top of the Mt. Ebott. They made it to the gates to access the city, Papyrus looks up to one of the guards and waves to gain their attention. "Ah, skeleton brothers. Welcome back home and who is this human? Friend of yours?" Asked a Royal Guard. "This is Vince, a friend who is gonna help us. We need to see Asgore." explained Papyrus. "You may enter, welcome to Mt. Ebott." said a Royal guard. The gate opens and three friends enter the city thats fill with monsters, living normal lives like humans are. Mt. Ebott was only a mountain before it turned into a city for monsters after the events, whats more than a enough? "Let's head to the Combat Hall, thats where the Royal Guards are." said Papyrus. They make their to the Combat Hall.

They enter the Combat Hall, a building where some monsters go to join up with the Royal Guard to protect their land, their king, and showing loyality. Most of the royal guards are training up, chatting, resting and such, as the three head to the dummy grounds, Papyrus spots a certain someone with the red hair and blue skin in armor. It is the head of the Royal guard, Undyne. Papyrus calls her name as Undyne turns around and spots Papyrus. "Papyrus! You're back!" said Undyne. As Papyrus walks to Undyne to greet eachother. Undyne grabs Papyrus and gives him a noogie, as she laughs for fun. "Undyne, don't noogie the skeleton!" said Papyrus. "Thats what are friends for!" shouted Undyne. She stops nooging Papyrus and let's go of him, Undyne looks at Sans and Vince. "Hello Sans and... Who is this human? What is he doing here?" asked Undyne. "Vince Ivanovich, I'm with Papyrus and Sans cause I am here to help" explained Vince. "Is Asgore here? We need to speak with him." said Papyrus. "Not here, he is at the palace. Right now, I gotta train these sorry recruits." said Undyne. She heads back to keep training the new recruits as the three leave to meet Asgore.

At the palace, they make their to the throne while Vince looks at Sans. "Something on your mind?" said Sans. "I'm thinking, is Asgore like the only leader of the monsters?" asked Vince, Sans shakes his head. "Nah, he had a queen and her name was Toriel." said Sans. "Toriel?", "I gotta say, shes a very nice lady. I love her pies that you should try someday. We even joked sometimes." explained Sans. "Isn't Toriel married to Asgore?" asked Vince. "Used to, since... Keep this between you and me. He killed humans before that fell into the underworld, to collect 7 souls to become a god." said Sans. "It's old news tho, let's just move on." said Sans. "Is Toriel still a queen of the Monsters?" asked Vince. "From time to time, she still is. Even they aren't married, they plan on getting back together someday." said Sans. The three enter the throne room, inside the throne room is the whole ground is filled with golden flowers, pretty much how it was like back in New Home at the underworld. The three heads toward the two thrones with Asgore and Toriel. "Ah, Sans and Papyrus.  Welcome back home and who is this friend of yours?" asked Asgore. "Vince, Vince Ivanovich. I'm here to deliver information on the disappearances." said Vince. He pulls out the note from his pocket and gives to Asgore, he takes the note and reads it. "What does it say?" asked Toriel, Asgore passes to the note to Toriel and reads it. "So the disappearances were behind by this mafia, that explains it all. Guards, deliver the note to Alphys. We need to inform to the Council, the humans need to know about this." explained Asgore. Toriel gives the note to the Guard as he delivers it, Asgore looks at Vince. "Thank you so much for the information, without it. We would turn up empty handed. Only thing we need to know is their hideout." said Asgore. He stands up and kneels to Vince. "We need your help finding their location, succeed and you'll be well rewarded for helping the people." said Asgore. "I'm doing this for what is right, the mafia needs to be stopped." repiled Vince. Asgore pats him on the shoulder and smiles, he stands up. "Do you have a weapon to help you?" asked Asgore. Vince pulls out a tranquilzer pistol as the Guards point their spears at Vince. "Tranquilzer pistol, enough to put people to sleep." said Vince. Asgore gasters the Guards to put their weapons away, the Guards comply. "Good" said Asgore. He sits back down as Toriel gets up and apporachs Vince. "Before you go, is there any communication to keep in touch with us?" asked Toriel. He shakes his head no. "Lucky for you, I got something. Take this phone, you're gonna need it." said Toriel. Vince accepts the phone from Toriel, she smiles. "If you need anything or have something, the contacts is either me, Asgore, Sans, etc. Feel free to call us." said Toriel. "Thanks, this should come in handy." replied Vince. Toriel sits back down on the other throne, Asgore clears his throat. "Once you discover the location of those thugs, contact us." said Asgore. The three leave the throne room, Vince looks at Papyrus and Sans. "While you head back to your store, I need to head back to my cabin. Grab my important stuff, fast. The mafia will have my head once they start looking for me." explained. "Be careful Vince, if you run into trouble. Call us or Toriel, we'll come rescue you if those foul thugs start chasing you." said Papyrus. Vince nods and the three leave.

Location: Mafia Hideout  
Time: 5:30 PM

Inside the chamber, Ruth standing with Mr. Ken sitting behind the desk. With an angry look on his face. "You better not have let loose that much information Ruth! I told you to burn that note you idiot!" shouted Mr. Ken. "B- but Boss, I- I didn't m- mean to forget to burn the note! I swea!" nervously said Ruth. "This better not end up on the news!" Mr. Ken turns on the radio at Region FM. "With some more breaking news! Information on the disappearances was released to the public as this may contain disturbance to some viewers and/or listeners. A criminal gang known as The Mafia were held responsible for the disappearances known as kidnappings! Authorities of the Royal Guard and The Capital Guard are looking for the whereabouts of their hideout to put an end to this whole-" while the radio is on, Mr. Ken turns off the radio, feeling furious. "You now almost ruined us, this is your fault!" shouted Mr. Ken. "P-please, you gotta give me another ch-" Ruth gets interrupted. "No more chances! This is the price you pay for your actions!" said an angry Mr. Ken. He presses a button as a trap door opens under Ruth, he falls down to his death. Ruth screams as he falls before it stopped, he is no more. The trap door closes and Mr. Ken sighs in frustration, he calls for Arthur. "Something you need boss?" asked Arthur. "I have a job for you, head to this location." Mr Ken gives a map which is to Vince's cabin. "Go to this cabin with whatever man you have, I want this Vince Ivanovich out of the picture!" said Mr. Ken. "He will be gone before tomorrow." repiled Arthur. "Excellent." Arthur leaves the room to do his job for the boss. Kill Vince Ivanovich.

Time: 7:00 PM  
Location: Vince's Cabin

Vince returns home in a rush, he mutters to himself. "Gotta get the stuff thats important for my life! Where is it?" He searchs around his room for minutes as fast as he can, while he searchs. Arthur and a couple of thugs comes out of the woods. Arthur, holding a firearm which is a revolver many years later. Thugs are mostly equppied with melee weapons and some with firearms. "Whats the plan Arthur? How are we gonna do this?" asked a Mobster. Arthur puts down a crate with bottles filled with flammable liquid with rags on top. "Burn the cabin down!" shouted Arthur. Some of the mobsters grab a fire bottle, light it up and throw at Vince's Cabin, it catches on fire and the fire spreads. As Vince grabs the important stuff he needs, his photos of Vince's past. "Alright, time to get out." said Vince as he puts the photos in his satchel and as he apporachs the door. "Is that smoke I smell?" Vince says to himself. He opens the door and fire is everywhere inside. "Christ!" Vince slams the door shut and looks for a way out. "I need to get out of here!" he goes for the window, its locked tight. For a way out, he pulls out a dresser cabinet from the dresser, dumps the clothes out and throws it at the window, breaking the glass as Vince quickly jumps out and covers himself with enough distance. The cabin explodes as Vince's home is nothing but ashes, he gets up and spots Arthur and some mobsters. Arthur spots back. "Vince is still alive! Get him!" shouted Arthur. One lf the mobsters fire their tommy guns as Vince runs to escape from the mafia. The pursuit is on!

End of Chapter 3  
Stay tune for Chapter 4

Looks like Vince got himself into a pursuit as mobsters were ordered to track down and Kill him. Will he survive the attack and escape? Stay tuned for more!


	4. Chapter 4

Overtale  
Chapter 4: Pursuit  
Act 1: The New Adventure

Location: Region Forest  
Time: 8:55 PM

As Vince sprints through the forest from the mobsters, he jumps over rocks and tree stumps to avoid being tripped over. "HE'S GETTING AWAY! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" screamed a Thug. Vince jumps down into the river bank and hides behind a huge rock. "I gotta get to the high ground to call for rescue, the trees is blocking the signal." said Vince. He peeks over the rock and sees a big hill with a tree. "Its only miles away from here. I need to sneak through those mobsters before they find me." Some mobsters jump down with flashlights and have a weapon on them; they search the area for Vince as they notify the other thugs. "He can't be too far from here. Find him! If you do, kill him!" shouted a Thug. The mobsters start patrolling the river banks to look for Vince, he sneaks out from the rock and gets in the bushes; a single mobster goes towards the bush. "Come out, come out where ever you are!" shouted a thug. Vince grabs the thug from the bushes and puts him into a chokehold, putting him onto an unconscious state. He sneaks out from the bush and looks across the river, the only way to get across is by using the rocks and logs on the river. "My only way to get across is using those rocks and logs, I need to be careful without getting spotted." He moves his way as two thugs with tommy guns walk where Vince's path is, he lies down to avoid detection. "Where is he? He's gotta be around here somewhere." said a Thug, Vince picks up a rock and throws it behind a bush. Two thugs see the bushes moving and they investigate. "What was that?" Vince gets up and slowly gets behind them, he gets ready to take them down. "I swear there was a noise somewhere!" shouted a thug.  Vince grabs both their heads and crashes each other, knocking them out. Vince crouches down and moves towards the makeshift bridge to get across the river. "I need to becareful with my balance to cross to the river and stay low." said Vince. He carefully crosses the makeshift bridge to reach the other side, crouching and walking in a slow pace, halfway however, his leg falls into the water from a misstep. Causing some noise. "What the hell was that?!" said a thug. Vince quickly gets his leg out of the water and he moves fast to avoid detection, by jumping behind to another huge rock as the thugs investigate the makeshift bridge. "Did he fell into the river?" asked a Thug. "It's best to make sure. He could be hiding somewhere!" The three thugs starts firing their tommy guns into the river, thinking Vince is in the river, hiding. He climbs up to leave the river banks and heads into the forest to move to mame his way towards the location.

As Vince makes his way through the forest to reach the big hill, he thinks to himself. "It's only a mile or two, should be getting there." suddenly, he hears some noises. Vince gets into cover by using a tree. More mobsters are searching for Vince. "Hiding won't save you, its only gonna make it worst!" shouted a thug. "Great, more of them. Have to do this the same way." Vince thinks to himself. Waiting for the thugs to pass, he quickly moves to the other side and hides behind a tree. He spots four mobsters that is blocking Vince's path to the hill. "Crap, they're blocking my path to the hill. Need to find a way to distract them." Vince thinks to himself. He sneaks to the other tree, somehow. He notices a dirt patch that looks hollowed out, removing the patch. Uncovers a chest and opens it, revealing some junk and rope. Vince only takes the rope and looks at it, he grins with a plan. "I think I have the bright idea." Vince climbs a tree and puts the rope on it, making some trap like a person's leg getting caught on the rope and being pulled up to get hanged upside down. After getting the trap ready, he makes a noise to lure a thug. "I heard something, gonna go check." said a thug. He heads to the source of the noise, unaware of his foot around the rope while he investigates. Vince pulls the rope, causing the thug to be trapped by his leg being pulled and hanged upside down. "HELP HELP! SOMEBODY!" cried a thug, as he calls for help. The three thugs dashes to the thug needind helped, Vince uses this as an opportunity to slip pass the thugs. Going through, he makes it to the big hill to call for help. Finally getting a signal, Vince uses the phone given by Toriel, he calls for help. "This is Toriel, who is it?" asked Toriel. "It's Vince, the one you gave the phone to. I need a rescue immediately! Mobsters came and burned my home down!" explained Vince. "Oh my god, are you okay?", "I'm okay for now but those mobsters are trying to find me after I fled, so best to hurry." said Vince. "Stay where you are, I'll send help to where you are. Try to remain hidden!" said Toriel. "Alright' I'll-" Vince gets interrupted by a voice. "Put the phone down, immediately!" shouted a man. "Crap, I got trouble. Please hurry." Vince hangs up and puts phone away, he turns around and sees Arthur. "You picked the wrong time to give information to people we don't like." said Arthur, aiming his revolver at Vince.

Location: Mt. Ebott Palace  
Time: 10:20 PM

Inside of a room, with the advance technology, computers and such. It's pretty much a laboratory for the Royal Scientist, known as Alphys. As she looks through the information Vince brought on the big computer screen, while eating some instant noodles. "Hm, there's gotta be something behind this information. Some code to find their hideout." Alphys says to herself, as she continues typing on her computer to continue looking. Another monster enters the room which Undyne, in a black tank top with blue jeans and boots. Approaches to Alphys and kisses her head. "Hello love." said Undyne, Alphys blushes and looks at Undyne. "H- h- hi Undyne." said Alphys, blushing hard in a shy voice. Undyne looks at the screen and then at Alphys. "Still trying to find something behind this information?" asked Undyne. "Why of course, trying to find some kind a code behind this. Where their hideout is, so we can stop those criminals." explained Alphys. "Found anything yet?", Alphys sighs. "Still nothing, I have to keep looking foward behind this." said Alphys. Undyne coughs and clears her throat. "Hey Alphys, if you're going for a break... Do you wanna watch some-" before Undyne finishes her sentence. Toriel rushes into the laboratory in panic, both look at her with a worried look. "Alphys, track his phone!" said Toriel in a demanding, worried voice. "Who?", "Vince's phone, the one who gave us information behind the disappearances. Now!" said Toriel. Alphys starts typing to track his phone, going to the whole map of the region. As it zooms in to the forest, a blue dot starts blinking. "There, found him. Whats wrong Toriel?" asked Alphys. "What is going on exactly?" said Undyne. "It's those thugs, they found him. We have to rescue Vince before he gets hurt or worse!" explained Toriel. "I'll get him, you can count on me!" shouted Undyne. She runs out of the laboratory to rescue Vince. "Be careful Undyne, do whatever you can!" said Toriel.

Back to the hill

As Arthur keeps pointing his revolver at Vince, getting ready. "If you take another step foward. You're asking to eat lead for me!" said Arthur. As Vince gets into his fighting stance, giving him a look to fight him. "Oh, you want a fight huh? Guess I'll be entertaining you then!" shouted Arthur. He puts his revolver away and raises his fist. "As you wish, I'm not going down without a fight." said Vince. With both of em looking at each other, as their fight is about to begin. Arthur charges at Vince, which he jumps over him and turns. Arthur quickly turns and kicks him in the stomach, Vince staggers back and maintains his balance. As Arthur takes a swing at him, Vince ducks and tries to punch him but he grabs his fist, Arthur headbutts Vince, pushing him back. "Those moves won't work against. You don't know how well trained I am." said Arthur. Vince dashes towards Arthur and swings at him, he grabs his arm but Vince sweep kicks his legs, knocking him down. Arthur pushes him back and gets up quickly, he grabs a big rock and throws at Vince. He ducks down and charges at Arthur, grabbing it each other. Both pushing, Arthur flips Vince up and causing him to fall on his back. He grabs a big brench and attempts to hit Vince's head, he quickly rolls to dodge it. He kicks Arthur in the stomach and causes him to drop the brench. "Lucky hit... But I'm just getting warmed up!" shouted Arthur. As they walk around, facing each other. Arthur charges at Vince, managing to grab him. He pushes to the tree and attempts to bash the back of his head, Vince punches him in the face, three times. Arthur staggers abit, Vince grabs the brench and swings at Arthur, hitting him three times. Arthur falls face front, as Vince walks towards Arthur, thinking he is down. "Had enough? Stop now and come quietly." said Vince. Arthur quickly turns and fires his revolver, hitting Vince in the shoulder that was close enough to his heart. Vince staggering and covering his bullet wound, Arthur gets up and jump kicks him off the hill, about to fall to his death. However, someone in armor catches Vince which is Undyne that saved him. Arthur looking down at her, as he hears a noise and looks down which is blue spots. He quickly jumps back as the spears come out before disappearing, giving Undyne the chance to escape with Vince, she runs while holding him. "Hang on, you're gonna make it!" said Undyne while running. "Please.... Hurry...." said Vince in a weak voice. They both disappeared into the forest, escaping the mobsters. As Arthur heads back to the spot to find both of them gone, five thugs appeared. "Arthur, you're alive. Did you kill him?" asked a Thug. Arthur turns around as he puts the gun away, with a few bruises and some dirt on his suit. "He's gone. We won't hear from him again." lied Arthur. "Good work then, boss will be happy. Still, we got a lot to worry about." said a Thug. "I know." Arthur and the thugs leave the area to head back home, as Arthur looks back before turning back to the direction he is heading to.

End of Chapter 4

Welp guys, another chapter done. More chapters to do in a later date. That was some fight, even I did my efforts to make it decent enough tho. Ending with Vince having a bullet wound but almost died. We'll see how he can make it through. Stay tuned for more chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

Overtale  
Chapter 5: Finding the Mafia  
Act 1: The New Adventure

Location: Mt. Ebott Palace (Alphys' Laboratory)  
Time: 11:00 PM

In Alphys' laboratory, in a doctor's room, with an unconscious Vince in bed. Alphys starts treating him by removing some of the bullet fragments from his wound as Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Sans and Papyrus wait outside as Alphys does her job to heal Vince. "Will he be okay? I'm worried for our dear friend!" said Papyrus. "Vince was lucky I saved him after almost falling to his death, I'm betting he can make it through being patched up." repiled Undyne. Minutes later, Alphys walk out out the room with some blood on the gloves, she removes the gloves and throws em into the trash can. "He's stabled for now, stitched and bandaged up. The bullet almost nearly took his arm off, luckily his arm still works." explained Alphys. "Is he awake? Can we see him?" asked Toriel. Alphys nods. The monsters enter the room with Vince, awaken and has bandaged around his shoulder and upper torso. "Thank god, you're okay Vince! We feared the worst if you didn't make it" said Sans. Vince looks and gets up. "It hurts like hell I tell you, that bullet almost took my arm off." explained Vince. He gets off the bed and looks around. "Wheres my shirt and jacket?" asked Vince. Alphys gives Vince's clean jacket and shirt. A bullet he is still there but will do. "Thanks." he puts on the shirt and jacket and streachs abit, Vince turns around as Toriel offers a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. "Would you like a pie?" asked Toriel. He nods and takes the pie, eating the whole slice. "Now that you feel better, those thugs will still be everywhere and possibly try to look for you. Best is to wear a disguise to avoid getting detected." said Asgore. "I can try to take care of myself, I have been great at hiding in my past time." said Vince. Vince sighs and looks at them. "The question is... Where can I live now? My cabin got burned down and theres no where to go." explained Vince. "Stay with us Vince, we can show you our safe place in The Capital." said Papyrus. "The shop? You sure?", "Nah, a safe place more than that. I'll show you where once we get there, let's go." Vince, Papyrus and Sans leave the laboratory to return to The Capital. "Stay safe out there boys!" shouted Toriel.

The Next Day  
Location: The Capital (Sans and Papyrus's Shop)  
Time: 9:30 AM

Vince wakes up after Papyrus shakes him, he looks at Papyrus. "Vince, it's time to show you where our safehouse is. Do you notice a tall gray bricked tower outside?" said Papyrus, Vince nods. "People assume it is there for decoration. No one knows what is inside, so thats what we are going to show you. Follow us." said Papyrus. Vince follows Papyrus and Sans to an alleyway, he watches Sans remove a manhole. "The way in to our safe house is by using the sewers. Let's go." explained Papyrus. The three enter the sewers, going through each row to find the safehouse, the three stop to a red blinking light. "This signals where it is, no one knows where the entrance is without the secret knock! Allow me to do the honors." said Papyrus, he knocks on it in some pattern. The wall slides back and down, revealing an elevator, the three enter the elevator as it goes up. After it stops, the three are inside the safehouse. It's well decorated, feeling similiar to Sans and Papyrus's old house in the Underworld, the windows are one way only as viewing the outside can be only viewed inside. "Welcome to our safehouse, its almost like our old house but it feels different. Let me show you the room your sleeping in." said Papyrus. As Vince enters the room, it's pretty much empty except it has a bed, some boxes, a dresser, a table and chair. "I know it isn't much but if you have plenty of gold. You could upgrade, check out Temmie town and speak with a certain Temmie. There should be something to add decoration to your new room." explained Papyrus. "Why thank you very much Papyrus, I'll put this to good use." said Vince, as Papyrus leaves after hearing Sans call his name. Vince checks around his room a bit and then heads to the living room. "I got a call from Toriel, she told me that one of the guards from The Capital had captured one thug related to the mafia after last night." said Sans. "Does he know anything, the location to their hideout? I can try to speak with him." said Vince. "I'll doubt he will talk but I know you can, call us if you found anything." said Sans. Vince is about leave but Papyrus stops him. "Oh one more thing, take this." Papyrus gives Vince a telescopic baton. He presses it and the metal rod extends, he swings around abit and pushes it back down and puts it away. "Thanks." Vince leaves the safehouse to interrogate the captured thug.

Location: Capital Castle  
Time: 11:30 AM

Vince apporachs a prison guard, guarding the entrance to one of the cells. "Hold it, this area is off limit to civilians. State your business." said a prison guard. "I need to speak with a thug thats related to the mafia, he knows something to find their hideout." explained Vince. "Wait... I heard of you, your the guy that found info behind the disappearances. The King mentioned you about it, go on through. I hope you know what you're doing." said a prison guard. He unlocks the door and opens it for Vince, he goes to a cell with a man in a suit. "What do you want?" asked a thug. "I heard you're with the mafia, you know something to find their hideout." said Vince. "You got deathwish? Trying to find them will lead to your death. However, I can help you if you help me." said a Thug. "How can I help?", "One of the guards found me in a bush when I got knocked out. My life with the mob is over, my only choice to find a new life is starting over somewhere. I need you to buy me out, do it and I will tell you. Deal?" explained a thug. Vince nods and approaches a prison guard, he gives 175 gold he got from Ruth. "I like to buy this one's freedom. Can you do it." said Vince. "Done, tell him to never come back here again." said a prison guard. Vince returns to the thug. "It's done, now can you tell me?" said Vince. "Alright, I don't know where the hideout but I know that one of the lieutenants is stationed here, goes by the name Charles. See if you can "persuade" him to tell you." explained a thug. "Hope you are telling me the truth." said Vince. "Trust me, you'll get what you want." Vince leaves the prison, after leaving he pulls out a phone and calls Sans. "It's Vince.", "Heyo kiddo, found anything from that thug?" asked Sans. "Haven't got the location but he did mention a lieutenant to the mafia is stationed at The Capital named Charles, don't know who it is basically." explained Vince. "Hold on, someone can help." said Sans as he hang s up. A moment later, Vince gets a call as he answers it. "Alphys here, you trying to find a man named Charles? Don't worry, I got the right idea. The council gave me access to look through records of citizens registered here at the city." explained Alphys. "Fire away.", as Alphys type on her computer to look through records to find Charles. "There, found Charles. He mostly hangs out at the downtown district, here is the photo I will send you in a text." said Alphys. "Thanks for your help Alphys, again. You have a lot of usefulness in situations." said Vince. "T- thanks." said Alphys. She hangs up, Vince receives the text and looks at the photo. "Ok, bald on the top but has blonde hair around it, some beard on his chin and crooked forehead. Alright, this should help." said Vince. He calls Sans again and starts to explain. "Alright, I got what Charles look like. Meet me at the downtown district with your brother, late at night." said Vince

Hours Later

Location: The Capital (Downtown District)  
Time: 8:00 PM

Vince, leaning on a wall outside a closed store. Sans and Papyrus meets up with Vince. "Great, you made it. I know where Charles is located. He's inside that cafeteria with some of his man." said Vince. The three hide behind a carriage without the horses in front, he pulls out binoculars he brought from a pawn shop. He looks to see through a window is Charles with two thugs, eating together. "So, how are we gonna plan this? To capture the bad humans?" asked Papyrus. "We follow them to where they are going to, after they stop somewhere. We ambush them before they know what hit em." said Vince. Watching for several minutes, Charles and his two thugs leave the cafeteria. "They're leaving, better to follow them but keep your distance. Both of you, try to get a better angle against them when we are ready to surprise em." explained Vince. "Will do, we'll keep an eye-socket on the." said Sans. Both the brothers go through an alley as they plan on ambushing the brothers while Vince follows them close by hiding without getting detected. "So, what do you think we're doing now?" asked a thug. "We got some business to deal with as the boss wants us to get some stuff after what happened yesterday." explained Charles. "What happened?", "The idiot, Ruth let the information fell into the wrong hands. Thankfully he got what he deserved for this type of action but we got some loose ends to tie up." said Charles. While Vince still keeps track of them as they make a turn to another block. "How are we gonna do that while we worry about the authorities?" said a Thug. "We're meeting up a client of ours and say his business was useful to us. You'll know what we will do next." explained Charles. As they make their way to the spot in an alleyway, Charles and his thugs meet up with a man that is supposed to be a cilent. Vince hides behind a wall as he pulls out a tranquilzer pistol. "Great great, you're here. Do you have the package?" asked a cilent. "Before we give you something, we want to see the gold. Give it to us!" said Charles. "Right of course, heres your gold as promised." said the Client. He gives the bag of gold to Charles as he pockets it. "Now? The package?" asked a Client. Charles pulls out something and it was a handgun as the two thugs pull out a handgun as well. "Just a loose end to tie up, thank you for being useful to us." said Charles. The Client starts panicking as they aim, Vince comes out of hiding and aims at them. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" screamed Vince. The three thugs aim their handguns at him, feeling surprised. "Wait, you're that guy that the boss wants you dead! How are you still alive?" said Charles. "Friends." said Vince. "Thats right cause you're in for a bad time!" said Sans. The handguns start glowing blue as they fly up in the hand, unloading the clip and bullet out of the guns. They drop to the floor after the glow disappears, bones starts sticking up from the grounding as they trap the three thugs. Feeling confused and scared for the thugs, the client looks at Vince. "Am I saved? Can I go?" asked the client. "Yes, get out of here!" said Vince. The client runs as Vince apporachs the trapped thugs, he briefly looks at him. "Charles I presume? You know something.", "I don't know nothing, you better get lost kid!" said Charles. "You know something I want, where is your base of operations with the boss? Tell us now or maybe I can ask my friend to make it more "comfortable" for you." said Vince. He winks at Sans as the bones trapping the thugs get closer and closer, Charles shout to stop. "I'll talk, I'll talk! The base you're looking for is an old mine shaft! Called Fergus Mine!" shouted Charles. "That wasn't hard eh? Guess you deserve a reward." said Vince. He fires a dart each at the three thug's head, putting them to sleep. 

Several minutes later, the three friends watch from a distance as the three thugs heads into a paddy wagon as seen in the 40s in cuffs as the guard closes the back and after awhile. It drives away to prison. "Wowie, we know where they are! Maybe now we can finally put an end to those mafia baddies!" said Papyrus. "Let's get this information to the right hands." said Sans. He calls Toriel, with a few couple of jokes, Sans explain the location of the mine and after talking, he hangs up. "Get ready for tomorrow. Tori will have Alphys locate the mine for us." explained Sans. "Excellent, we are one step closer to ending this mafia. Once and for all. Let's head back home and rest up, we are finishing this tomorrow!" explained Vince. The three return to the safehouse as it is time to finally put an end to the mafia!

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Overtale  
Chapter 6: Ending the Mafia  
Act 1: The New Adventure

Location: The Capital (Safehouse)  
Time: 9:00 AM

After last night, gathering the location of the mafia's base of operations. Will it be the time to finally put an end to the mafia once and for all? Vince, waking up from his slumber. Gets out of bed and proceeds to putting on his outfit and getting his equipment, he walks out the door to the living room. Spotting Sans and Papyrus speaking to each other, they notice Vince. "Ah, there you are Vince. We were about to speak to you." said Papyrus. Vince scratches his head and clears throat. "Any word where Gettys Mine is?" asked Vince. "Of course, Alphys, our royal scientist found where the mine is located. Somewhere in one of the small mountains. Miles from Temmie Town, we're head there to meet up with Undyne and a few Royal guards." explained Papyrus. "Then this is it, time to finally put an end to the mafia and keep the people safe." said Vince. Before they go to the elevator, Sans stops Vince. "Before we leave, I have something to say." said Sans. Vince turns and looks at him. "If we are about to stop those criminals, listen to those words carefully. Stay determined." said Sans. Vince nods and they leave the safehouse to begin their mission on taking down the mafia.

Location: Gettys Mine  
Time: 11:30 AM

On a hill, viewing the entrance to the mine. As Undyne looks at it with a few guards with her. Sans, Papyrus and Vince walk up the hill as Undyne turns around. "Great, you made it." said Undyne. "Well now, it isn't my hero." said Vince. "Hows that arm? Going okay?" asked Undyne "Abit stiff but I can pull through." repiled Vince. "Whats the situation on the mine?" Both of em look at the entrance to the mine with a few mobsters watching for trouble. "Only a couple of crooks watching for trouble. This is where we come in, we're about to hit em hard!" said Undyne. Vince and Undyne look at each other. "Whats the goal then?", "We're not here to kill those mobsters, knock em out and rescue any prisoners they have. Once we capture any mobster, this will stop the disappearances! Any questions?" said Undyne, only silence is heard. "Alright good, get ready!" said Undyne. She puts on her helmet, starts running and jumps as the others follow her. Mobsters figuring out where the noise is, one looks up and spots Undyne. "Nggggaaaahhhh!" scremed Undyne. She ground pounds the floor, sending some mobsters flying back. One is knocked out as the other two get up. One dashes to hit Undyne with a bat, she grabs the thug and knocks him out by hitting his head on a wall and letting him go. The last one aims his pistol at Undyne, before firing. Vince fires a tranquilzer dart at the thug's head, putting him to sleep. "More of them are probably expecting us! Stay alert." said Vince. They enter the mine as one thug spots them as he runs to alert his friends. "THEY FOUND US, THEY FOUND US! DON'T LET THEM GET TO THE BOSS!" screamed a thug. Other thugs start coming, some run with melee weapons and others aimming their guns. The raid on Gettys Mine begins, few thugs run at Undyne as she sweep kicks both of them, knocking them down and one hits her in the shoulder with a club. She grabs him and throws him to a wall, knocking him out. Vince gets behind as two mobsters fire their pistols to keep them pinned. He fires his tranquilzer pistol and hits one of the mobsters in the head, putting him to sleep, the other mobster reloads his pistol and aims at Vince. He fires to keep him pinned, one Royal Guard fires a bolt from a crossbow, it hits the thug's hand, dropping the gun as he looks in pain. He later sees Vince running at him and drop kicks him in the face, knocking him out, one thug runs at Vince with a baseball bat. Vince quickly pulls out his telescopic baton and blocks the attack, keeping him at bay. Papyrus throws a bone at the thug's head, dropping the bat and lying down unconscious. Vince spots a mobster lighting up a crate of TNT, he runs to safety. "BLOW UP THIS PASSAGE! DON'T LET EM GET TO THE BOSS!" shouted a mobster. The crate explodes, caving in the first passage to the boss's chambers. "Damnit, they blocked that passage. Gonna have to find another around." said Vince. He hears a cry for help, he enters a room which is a jail cell with humans and monsters. "Oh god, please help us! I wanna go home!" cried a human. Vince grabs a key from a table. "Don't worry, we'll getting you out." He unlocks the door and frees the prisoners. "Thank you, theres more prisoners once you explore deeper." said a human. They run to safety, Undyne looks at the three Royal Guards. "Three of you, stay here at the entrance. Make sure those prisoners get to safety and keep an eye out for trouble." explained Undyne. "Yes ma'am." said a Royal Guard. The three stay as the friends explore deeper into the mine.

At the Boss's chamber, Mr. Ken looks around. "What was that? I heard explosions!" asked Mr. Ken. "It's them, they found us! We gotta do something." said a thug. "Get ready for em, they'll be here soon!" said Mr. Ken. The thug nods and runs. Arthur apporachs Mr. Ken, he gives a straight stare. "So, they finally found us? I knew that this will happen." said Arthur. "Turns out the target you killed survived, I'll overlook this mistake after this is over." said Mr. Ken in a disappointing voice. "What should we do now? Make a last stand or die trying to escape?" asked Arthur. "I need you and take a few thugs with you to escape. I'm staying here with the rest of my man. Try to make a last stand." explained Mr. Ken. Arthur gives a weird look. "So you rather stay here? I don't blame you. This is goodbye then." said Arthur. "You have been useful to me, theres a secret passage in my room to escape. Once you do, blow that passage when you and a few man with you escaped. Go!" shouted Mr. Ken. Arthur takes a few thugs with him and they run to the boss's room to escape from the mine.

As the friends take another passage to reach the boss's chambers. They hear chatting in the room, Vince takes a peek and the mobsters are sitting in tables, playing poker, on the other end is another room. "How are we gonna do this? Theres like 8 of them." asked Vince. "I got this." said Papyrus. He kicks tbe door open, surprising the mobsters. He removes his head and throws at one of the mobsters head, bonking from one to another. Knocking them all out as it bounces back to Papyrus as he puts his head back on. "Guess you guys have a HEADache. Nyeheheheheh!" said Papyrus. "How did you even- nevermind. I don't want to know." said Vince. He goes to the other room, revealing another jail room with more prisoners. He unlocks it and frees them, gastering them to go. "You wanna live? Get out of here now!" shouted Vince. "Thank you, if I remember correctly. I saw some mobsters using a secret wall to move some loot or something. In some room with a big metal door." said a prisoner. The prisoners flee to safety, the three leave the gambling hall to the room the prisoner stated. More thugs are seen, aimming their tommy guns. "Keep an eye out for those scum! They will not get further here." said a thug. "Theres like 6 of them with guns. I don't think we can take em all down before gunning us down." said Vince. Sans walks slowly to the room. "Leave it to me." said Sans. He walks out in view of the mobsters, they aim at Sans. "You pick a bad time coming here. Don't come any closer!" shouted a thug. "I say YOU pick a bad time!" replied Sans. He blinks and reveals his glowing eye. He raises his hand as all six mobsters glow, they float up abit, dropping their guns. "Criminals like you. You deserve justice!" said Sans. He causes the mobsters to fly into a wall, knocking them out before Sans turns back to normal. "That takes care of them." said Vince, they look around for some stuff. Vince presses a button well hidden, a wall goes up, revealing a room with 6 gold bars. He puts them in his satchel. "To the victor go the spoils Vince?" asked Undyne. "Anything we can take from those mobsters." replied Vince. The friends apporach to a big door with a computer, its the only way to open up. Vince apporachs the computer to try and crack the code. Having difficult time to crack it open, he sighs. "Damnit, this is difficult. Can't crack the code." said Vince. Sans tries it out, somehow getting the code right. "How did you even get it right Sans?" said Papyrus, "Pressed a few buttons. That's all." replied Sans. The big metal doors start opening, revealing another passage. More Mobsters start running in, with melee weapons. "You came at the wrong time, hero!" Vince sweeps kick the three mobsters, knocking them down. Two mobsters come in with pistols as Vince quickly pulls out a tranquilzer pistol and shoots a dart at both of them in the head. Putting them to sleep, the friends walk into the passage. "Shouldn't be too long, lets keep moving." said Vince. After moving through, the friends come across to both doors to a room while the right path is more halls. "You clear out the rooms, I'll scout out the right passage." said Vince. They nod and begin clearing out the rooms while Vince scouts ahead, while moving foward and peeking down to another room. He quickly dodges as a gunshot is heard, almost hitting a wall. "I'm gonna blow you to kingdom come!" shouted a thug as he pumps his shotgun. Vince pulls out a telescopic baton and kicks the shotgun out of his hand, he beats him down and knocking him out. He investigates a room, revealing some computer and boxes, also another jail cell with one human, some teen in a suit. "Hello? Can you help me?" asked a teen. "What are you in here for?" asked Vince. "I used to be with the mafia, trying to earn gold to keep my family well fed. I knew it was the wrong choice, tried to leave and they locked me up here." explained a teen. "How can you help me?",  "if you set me free, I'll give you the code to gain access to the boss's chambers. Please." cried the teen. Vince unlocks the door and opens it, setting the boy free. "Thank you so much, the code you need to put in order is Green, Blue, Red." said the Teen. "This will help, now get out of here." replied Vince. The teen runs out to safety, as Vince walks out. He reunites with his friends. "Those rooms were just living quarters, we got most of them though." said Undyne. Vince nods and they continue down the path, reaching one of the last mobsters in this section of the mine. One of the mobsters have two tied up prisoners, being held at gun point. "Come any closer and they'll eat lead." threatened a thug. The other three thugs thugs aim at the friends. Vince quickly aims at the thug aimming at the hostsages, he shoots a dart to his head. Knocking him out, the other thugs fire as Undyne sweeps kick them and punches one of them on the ground. Knocking them out, Papyrus unties the prisoners. "Thank you, the way to the boss's chambers is on those minecarts. They'll lead you to the room you want." explained a prisoner, they flee to safety as Vince looks at the minecarts. "You guys ready? We're getting close to the ending those mobsters." said Vince. "We're always ready Vince." replied Undyne. "Let's go." The friends hop into a minecart, as he pulls the lever. It starts moving to reach the other side, while riding to the other side. Papyrus starts putting his arms in thr air. "Weeeeeeeeee!". They keep on riding to the other side to reach the boss's chambers.

After the minecarts reached the otherside, the friends get off and walks toward the door, spotting three huge lights on top of the door. There is a console connected to the door, in front of it is a trap door. Inputting the wrong code might lead to death, how will it do? "I know the code I got from a former mobster I rescued. Allow me." said Vince. As he press the buttons, one of the lights start lighting up as he types it in order. All three starts lighting up green, the door opens, revealing 15 mobsters on the bottom and Mr. Ken on the top as the friends walk in. "Still alive huh? Thought my successor would finish you sooner." said Mr. Ken. "I got better, maybe he should aim better next time." replied Vince. "Least he gave me the chance to finish you off! Boys, kick their asses for me!" shouted Mr. Ken. Vince whispers to the three. "You guys handle the mobsters, I'll deal with the boss." explained Vince. Only Papyrus and Undyne are seen fighting as Sans is no where to found. Vince climbs up the stairs and confronts Mr. Ken with a sledgehammer. "You and me sonny, I'll finish what he started!" shouted Mr. Ken. He dashes towards with the hammer in his hand. He starts spinning around with his sledgehammer, Vince jumps back to avoid getting hit by the hammer. Mr. Ken starts feeling dizzy as Vince throws a couple punches at him but Ken grabs his arm, which Vince throws him off and Ken quickly lands. "I'm gonna break every bone in your body." threatened Mr. Ken, he starts swinging in a fast pace as Vince dodges his every swing. He grabs the hammer as they struggle over the hammer, Vince gains the upperhand and kicks him off, forcing Ken to let go the sledgehammer. Vince throws the sledgehammer away as he dashes to Mr. Ken. "How about this one?!" He picks up a large length of chains as he ducks and gets behind him. Wrapping the chains around Vince's neck to choke him, he gasps for air as he holds onto the chains around his neck, putting his other hand on the railing. Watching both Undyne and Papyrus fighting 8 thugs, he starts elbowing Mr. Ken in the stomach several times as he pulls Vince. "Come on! Scream for mercy! Scream!" shouted Mr. Ken. Vince grabs both the chains around his throat, he crouches and throws Mr. Ken off his back. Causing Mr. Ken to drop the chains and freeing Vince, as he starts taking deep breathes. Ken starts getting with Vince distracted, he kicks Vince in the face, Vince falls to the floor on his back as Mr. Ken gets on top of him. Beating him down on his face. "You gotta do better than that kid! I'll show you how the don teaches a valuable lesson!" said Mr. Ken, Vince trying to fight back but Mr. Ken keeps punching him, suddenly, he starts glowing blue and floating away from fence. "Ey! What are you-" screamed Mr. Ken, while floating. The chains start glowing also as it wraps around Mr. Ken legs and tying him up to the ceiling, as he hangs upside down. Sans reveal himself, giving an angry face. "Nobody hurts my friends and my family!" shouted Sans. Mr. Ken, tied upside down as Papyrus and Undyne walk up the stairs after defeating the thugs. Vince gets up with abit of blood coming out from his nose and a few bruises. "Are you okay Vince? Anything broken?" asked Sans. He takes deep breathes and looks at Sans. "I'm okay, thanks for saving me." replied Vince. Undyne apporachs to him. "Your fighting skills are gokd, however in a situation like that. You almost got killed, I think its time you improve. I can teach you a move or two." explained Undyne. "More than anything to survive." said Vince. They look at Mr. Ken, all tied up. "What are you looking at? I'm gonna get you for this!" shouted Mr. Ken as he struggles to get free. A note drops from his shirt pocket as Vince takes it which is a password to the computer. "I'm gonna check around for anything. Keep an eye out on Mr. Ken." said Vince as he enters the backroom. "Aye aye Vince." replied Papyrus.

Entering Mr. Ken's room, well decorated and clean. He takes a look around in the room for any information behind the kidnappings, first, he looks at a bolt action rifle on a wall gun rack. "I'll be, a Mosin-Nagant. A russian bolt action rifle! Seems like it can use tranquilzer darts too. I'll take this for long range." said Vince as he takes it and hangs the rifle on his back. Searching around, he notices a odd looking book case. He pulls a book that is a switching, as the book case opens revealing a secret passage except there is debris blocking it. "The secret passage is sealed off, did one of the thugs that fled trapped the boss as betrayal or to avoid getting caught? Why?" said Vince. He then walks to the computer, using the password to gain access to Ken's computer. "Hm, most of the files are deleted. Wiped clean.... Isn't there any back up files?", searching around for backup files, he locates one which is a manifest. "So, this explains the kidnappings, they were kidnapping the humans and monsters for souls. They only successfully collected 20 human souls and 10 monster souls. Failed to collect 40 human souls and 30 monster souls as they destroy itself, over 60 humans and 40 monsters were killed for souls." said Vince. As he continues browsing through the manifest. "They collected souls to sell them? Why do people need souls... For art? weaponize them or whatever? This is really strange. Where are they?", he looks at some metal boxes. He checks it and find it with empty glass containers as the souls are gone, scratching his head. "Their gone... Did the thugs take them and fled?" said Vince. He goes back to the computer and uploads the manifest to a USP drive. He pockets them after using it and walks out the room, head into another room is 6 jail cells with more prisoners. "It's okay, your lives is saved. Get to safety if you wanna see your families again!" shouted Vince. He frees all the prisoners as they flee. Returning to Sans, Undyne and Papyrus. "So, its finished. What did you find?" asked Undyne. Vince gives the USP drive to Undyne. "They were kidnapping people in order to harvest for their souls. 30 were successful and 60 failed. Over 100 people were killed." said Vince. Feeling shocked about the truth behind it. "Found my little secret? Yeah, I killed those people. What are you gonna do about it." said Mr. Ken. "Where are the souls? What did you do with them!" asked Vince. "How should I know? The souls are gone now. You'll never find them." said Mr. Ken. "Since you refused to talk, guess you can answer questions with the authorities. You're going away for a long time!" said Vince.

Outside of the mine, with several paddy wagons and ambulances. The Capital Guards start putting mobsters into the back to lock em up in jail. "You saved a lot of lives today and put an end to the mafia. You openned a lot of eyes, including my own. People are gonna thank you for it." said a Capital Guard. "Thanks. It was a great deed to do right." replied Vince. "You're welcome friend. We're take it from here." he walks away to deal with the mobsters. Vince looks at Undyne. "Get the information delivered to Alphys, everyone should know the cause of the kidnappings. This will finally stop the mafia for good." said Vince. "Will do, though. Their might be remnants and will try to get revenge. Asgore will work on tracking them down for good." said Undyne. She leaves with her royal guards to return home as Vince looks at Sans and Papyrus. "You done well human! Many people can finally be calm now kidnappings are gone. You deserve a reward for your efforts." said Papyrus. "Indeed, lets head back home to celebrate our victory." replied Vince. The three leave the scence as Arthur and a few thugs with him watch slowly. Arthur, holding a glass container with a green soul, they leave the scene with the other souls they gathered.

End of Chapter 6  
Stay tuned for Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, though it was long. Hell, it was quite entertaining to write and taking time. With the mafia disbanded as lives were saved thanks to Vince and his friends. However, Arthur is still on the run with the souls he collected. What will happen next? Stay tuned for more chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Overtale  
Chapter 7: Changes  
Act 1: The New Adventure

Time: 8:30 PM  
Location: Safehouse (The Capital)

As a TV turns on, which shows a news channel to be hosted by a robot. The monster's only Underworld star, Mettaton. "Hello to any beautiful people watching tonight's at MTT NEWs with your glorious host, Mettaton. This is amazing news, the disappearances was been resolved as the foul criminals were located at an abandoned mine known as Gettys Mine. Brave souls has entered their hideout and put down every mobster they see and of course rescuing the kidnapped victims. Arresting over 55 Mafia members, including the boss." as Mettaton explains, a picture of Mr. Ken. "The boss know as Hugh Ken, responsible for 100 deaths during the disappearances will be facing charges for his actions as evidence were found againist him. Hugh Ken will be going away for a long time." explained Mettaton. He keeps going through the papers. "Thus darling responsible as many people hail him as a wonderful hero, goes by the name, Vince Ivanovich. Born from another city known as Merino. What will this man do next? We'll gather up more reports that involve him." said Mettaton. Vince, Sans and Papyrus, watching Television as Vince feels surprised for what he has done. "Looks like you are gaining fame for what you done, everyone will be talking about for what you done." said Papyrus. "Everyone will hail me as a hero for what I done?" asked Vince. "Of course kid, after tracking the mobsters and taking them down. People will be proud of you." replied. "I did this to prevent people's lives being ruined, for whats best of them." said Vince. He gets out of the couch to go to his room. "I'm getting some rest after that raid. See ya tomorrow everyone." said Vince. He enters his room and proceeds to sleep for what he has changed tomorrow.

Location: Somewhere in the Region.  
Time: 10:30 PM

Arthur with an african american thug next to him. Looking over the lights in The Capital. "They will pay for what they done, destroying for what I lived for in the mafia. My home, everything I done for. Taken away by those filthy monsters and that human... Named Vince." said Arthur. Looking down at his palm, clunching his fists. "You see, one day. There will be consequences for what you done. In my promise I will keep, Mt. Ebott will be nothing but ashes. I will wile the monsters from existance and you will face every action you done Vince. Just you wait..." said Vince. The man looks at Arthur, thinking something. "If we want to do this, how are we gonna do?" asked the man. "There will be a plan we can pull off. We aren't mobsters anymore. We will be under a new name that no one will forget. Think of me as your new leader." said Arthur. "I believe you can do it, I will follow your lead my lord." replied the man. Arthur turns around and looks at him. "Thank you for showing respect to my point, what is your name?" asked Arthur. "The name is Xenis my lord." said Xenis. They both leave the area to start their plans for tomorrow.

Next Day

Location: Safehouse (The Capital)  
Time: 8:00

Waking up to an alarm. Vince turns it off and rubs his eyes, looking around his room thats more clean though still empty. He gets off the bed and dresses up in his jeans, t-shirt and boots. He takes two gold bars from under the bed and puts it on his satchel, leaving his room. Papyrus and Sans are at the table, eating breakfest which is as always, spaghetti. "Morning Vince, you hungry?" asked Papyurs. Vince replied. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks, I'll help myself with soda." Vince walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of cola from the fridge, walking out while drinking. "It's a big change out there after what we did yesterday. Figure you'll see what has happened?" said Sans. "I'll highly doubt if there is any but we'll see." replied Vince. He puts on his leather jacket and gets in an elevator. "Where are you going?" asked Papyrus. "I'm gonna go buy some stuff fir my room and take a trip Mt. Ebott. I'll be back soon." explained Vince. "Stay safe out there." said Papyrus. Vince presses the button as the door closes and lift goes down, Vince's errands has begun.

Time: 11:30 AM  
Location: Temmie Town

Walking into town, looking for the Tem shop. He enters inside the store, inside is all goofy looking. Likely how Temmies do in their owm decoration, Vince apporachs the counter which is a box with Tem Shop written on it. Tem comes up from the box, the one in a sky and yellow looking shirt. "hOI! i'm temmie." said Tem Vendor. "Why hello there miss. I'm looking to upgrade my room, Papyrus sent me." explained Vince. "yaya, i can giv u upgrads for ur room. nee LOTS of muns for tha kin of stuf." explained Tem. Vince pulls out a gold bar and gives it to her. She freaks out in surprise for that kind of price. "WOA!! Thas ALOT of muns! I tak tha kin of muns." said Tem Vendor. "Also, I need ingredients to make tranquilzers for my rifle." asked Vince. Tem Vendor gives the ingredients to him. "Thanks, also. How am I gonna move my new furniture?" asked Vince. "oh dont wory, my friends can help. count on us." said Tem Vendor. "Thanks." as Vince walks out the store. "thank for purchasing at tEm shop." shouted Tem. Vince uses a fire pit with cooking pot. He starts using the ingredients carefully to make rifle darts for his Mosin-Nagant. With skill, he made 50 rifle darts. "This will help me a lot." said Vince. He leaves town and heads to Mt. Ebott to continue his errands.

Time: 3:00 PM  
Location: Mt. Ebott

Heading towards the gate to the city, the Gate Guard waves at Vince. "Well, it isn't our little hero. Asgore allowed your permission to enter the city." explained the Gate Guard. He pulls the lever as the gate opens, letting Vince in. Moving towards to the palace to speak with Asgore, however. He runs into a few monsters and an armless one known as Monster Kid, which he is holding something in his mouth. A paper and pen, Vince gladly takes it from him. "Hey Mister Human, can I have your autograph? We heard about your deeds." asked Monster Kid. "Sure kid, I'm glad to." said Vince. He signs his name on the paper and gives it back to Monster Kid. "Dude, you're as cool as Undyne and the other human!" said Monster Kid. The kids cheer as they leave. Vince feels confidant about himself, he moves on to the Palace. Arriving at the entrance with two guards in front, he approaches to one of the guards. "Excuse me, I need to see King Asgore. Have some words with him." asked Vince. "Heard about your actions, King Asgore is in the gardens from what I heard. Go on though sir." said a Royal Guard. Vince enters the palace to make his way to the garden, upon reaching where Asgore is. He watches Asgore water the golden flowers to keep em healthly and alive. "King Asgore." Called Vince to get his attention. Asgore turns around and spots Vince, he smiles. "Vince, glad to see you." said Asgore. Vince walks to Asgore to speak face to face. "It was insane yesterday but did hell of a job putting an end to the disappearances." explained Vince. Asgore replies, "Yes, I heard after Alphys told me when she got the information from Undyne that you recovered. The council are doing attempts to recover the souls and tracking down remnants of the mafia." Vince nods to Asgore. "Glad to see, what do I earn for my actions after succeeding?" said Vince. "You're more than welcome to come here as long as you like. Alphys can upgrade your weapons and equipment to help you out on what quest you are doing. Anything that is available." said Asgore. "Thanks, anything to help me out further." replied Vince. "By the way, if you plan on staying long. How would you like join us for a feast tonight? Along with the king of the humans?" asked Asgore. "Sure but isn't there tensions between both of your races?" said Vince. "We're part of the council. Its only the citizens and sorts that don't trust us. Due to an incident." explained Asgore. Vince raises an eyebrow out of curiosity. "What happened?" asked Vince. "It's best not to talk about it but we are trying to figure things out soon to be peaceful once again. Hopefully." explained Asgore. Vince and Asgore then turn to look at Toriel, holding a tray with some tea. Also along with a child which is Frisk. "Tea?" asked Toriel. Vince and Asgore nods, both of them grab a cup of tea. Slurping some nice warm tea. "Good to see you made it Vince. I'm happy to see you alive." said Toriel. "Few close calls but I am okay." replied Vince. Toriel looks down at Frisk and winks at her. "I figure both of you didn't meet yet. This is our ambassador and my dear child, Frisk." said Toriel. Vince puts down the cup of tea and looks at Frisk, he kneels down. "Names Vince Ivanovich, born from Russia." Vince introduces himself as he offers his hand. Frisk instead hugs Vince which he hugs back. "Frisk, I hear you saved people. Were you determined?" asked Frisk. "I'm more than enough." replied Vince. They both stop hugging each other as Vince stands up. "Glad you met each other. Why not both of you help me with the cooking." asked Toriel. They nod and leave the garden to start preparing for the feast.

Time: 7:30 PM

Inside the dinning home, as most of the food is ready to be served for most. Inside the room is Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Frisk and Vince. Waiting for the king of the humans to arrive. "This one day to finally meet the king of humans. Can't imagine how this will go." said Vince. "You know this will be your greatest day so far Vince." said Papyrus. After awhile, two guards open the door for two humans, the king and queen of humans. Vince looks at the pair as they move foward. "Good Night my dear friends, dear king of the Humans has arrived." said the king. The king of Humans look young abit, in his mid 30s. Handsome and delightful, with his brown hair color and blue eyes. He looks at Vince. "Ah, I heard you must be the man who put an end to the disappearances. What is your name?" Vince gives his hand to the king and they shake hands. "Vince Ivanovich, born from Merino. You?" asked Vince. "I am King Waylon Sutton. This is my wife, Charlene. What brings you here to this region?" said King Waylon. "I was thinking about having a normal life here but I never expected to end up on an adventure. Knowing how it will go, least it was the right thing to do." explained Vince. "I'm glad you did the right choice, you know what will happen if we didn't have someone find us. Now, prepare for the feast." said King Waylon. They begin eating their food, while drinking and singing. Knowing it will be one great night for a feast that will be a night to never forget. However, something else will happen with another person....

Location: Region Forest

In a forest, what looks like is a camp with Arthur, Xenis and a few man. The man are now in leather armor with hoods and such. "Alright, tonight is the plan we will pull off. In order to start ourself an army, we need more man." said Arthur. "How do we get more man?" asked an assassain. "You know our old friends in the mafia? We are gonna break them from prison the Capital. Getting inside won't be easy but luckily for you my friends, I know a way." as Arthur explains as he pulls out a key. "Theres an old grate leading to a secret passage to the prison, use this key and you will gain access to the prison. Kill any guard you have to and break out all our friends." said Arthur. Xenis takes the key from Arthur and pockets it. "Where do we meet after we break out our friends?" asked Xenis. "Theres a cave we will meet, rest up there and head to another region to find ourselves a new home. Make me proud and do not disappoint me." said Arthur. Xenis nods, three man leave the camp to begin the breakout.

End of Chapter 7  
Stay tuned for more chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my viewers, sorry for the long wait due to life. Anyways, there has been life that Vince has after last night. However, Arthur pulls off his plan to break former mobsters out of prison to start a new army. Will he succeed? Stay tuned for more adventures of Overtale.


	8. Prison Break (End of Act 1)

Overtale  
Chapter 8: Prison Break (End of Act 1)  
Act 1: The New Adventure

Time: 12:00 AM  
Location: Castle Prison (The Capital)

Inside a storage room, a guard starts checking on supplies, likely some food to keep the prisoners well fed. "How many food is there in those crates? Is it because we have that much prisoners..." said a guard. He finishes checking on the crates and heads to a table, he puts on headphones and start listening to music. While distracted to music as he writes on the log book. A shelve thats moving to the side, revealing Xenis and a few assassins, one aims his crossbow at the guard. As the guard turns around to check on the crates, an assassin fires a bolt and the tip hits the guard in the forehead. He falls face foward, killed instantly. Xenis and some assassins get out of the secret passage and enters the room. Xenis gets behind a door and looks at his assassins. "Alright, one of you stay here to keep the room secured. Rest of you, on me. Rescue our brothers, kill any guards that stand in our way. Collect their souls for Arthur." explained Xenis. They nod as Xenis opens the door as one stay to keep the room secured as the rest follow Xenis. One assassin and Xenis take the left while the other two take the right, they sneak their way through the halls. Reaching the Wing A of jail cells with a few guards, Xenis pulls out a few knifes as an assassin readys his smoke bomb. "On my mark." said Xenis. He gives the signal as the assassin throws the smoke bomb, release smoke and making the guards cough, making them blind. Xenis runs out of cover and throws each knife to the guards neck, causing them to bleed out and die. Xenis picks up a key for the jail cells and unlocks all of them, releasing the prisoners. "Under the orders of Arthur, locate a certain door with a mark. We will grant you safety to our new faction brothers and sisters, if you want freedom and live. Follow our orders." explained Xenis. The prisoners then flee to head to the door with the mark to escape safely. Xenis pulls out a walkie talkie and speaks into it. "Is Wing B clear? We got Wing A cleared and rescued 30 prisoners." said Xenis. "Rescued 20 prisoners and took down 6 guards. No sign of Mr. Ken." said an assassin. "Head up to Wing C. He must be there where he is being held, there might be more guards there." Explained Xenis. "Yes sir." Xenis and an assassin head up to the entrance of Wing C, killing any guards for their souls. Few minutes after reaching the entrance and regrouped with the other assassins. "Alright, theres gonna be more guards than the other wings. Get ready for a fight." Explained Xenis. They stack up as one assassin plants an explosive on the door to breach as he gets to cover. "Get to cover, this is gonna be loud!" said an assassin. The explosive goes off, causing the door to blast open and knocking down a few guards, the prisoners start shouting as Xenis and the assassins run in with weapons drawn. A few take down the guards as Xenis fires a crossbow at one of the Guard's head, guards were taken down as Wing C was secured. One Assassin presses the button to open all cell doors, Xenis apporachs to Mr. Ken. "Xenis? Is that you?" asked Mr. Ken. "We came here to set you free, after what happen. Arthur is leading our new faction to take revenge on everyone responsible for your arrest." said Xenis. "Arthur? He's still alive?" asked Mr. Ken. Xenis nods, however, the alarm goes off. "We'll explain later. Right now, we must get out of here. Follow our lead." explained Xenis. Xenis, Mr. Ken, the assassins and the rest of the prisoners escape to safety, killed most of the guards as Xenis took the souls still in tact. They soon make their way to meet up with Arthur.

Time: 8:00 AM  
Location: Safehouse (The Capital)

Vince, waking up from sleep. He looks around the room that is now well decorated and clean with more furnish. He gets off the bed and leaves the room to grab himself, assuming Sans and Papyrus is still asleep. He enters the kitchen and grabs Poptarts from the pantry. Eating to fill his hunger as he turns on the radio for music. Sans walks into the room as he sees Vince awake. "Morning kiddo." said Sans. "Morning sleepy head." Replied Vince, Sans opens the fridge and starts drinking ketchup. "Last night was a blast, it was a pleasure meeting the king of humans at last. I would like know him more." said Vince. "Don't get a head of yourself, Vince. He's always a busy man." replied Sans. The radio then starts going static as it leads to news. "This is Region FM, Phillips here with some urgent news! Last night was a prison break at The Castle. Half of the guards were killed in action as the unknown suspects freed almost every prisoner to safety. Whoever behind this is likely remnants of the mafia after 2 days of the raid on their hideout. Capitain of the Capital Guard has no offical trace on how the suspects and convicts all escaped the prison, this case will remain unsolved." Vince and Sans, feeling shocked about the news. "Great, new problems. I need to find out what happened and figure out who is behind this." said Vince. Vince dashes to his room as he puts on his clothes and goes to elevator to investigate the prison break. "I'll be back soon, let Alphys know what happened." said Vince. "Will do so." said Sans. Vince presses the button as the elevator goes down to investigate.

Time: 8:30 AM  
Location: Arthur's Temporary Hideout

Mr. Ken, apporachs to Arthur with Xenis and a few assassins standing near him. "Mr. Ken, glad to see you in one piece. Did those guards at the prison give you hell?" asked Arthur. "It was a great treatment, saying I would answer to all my crimes that I did. Thinking I would rot my corpse in a cell for life. You however, planned on breaking me and almost everyone out. It worked, you said about revenge eh?" said Mr. Ken. "Yes, we will get the revenge on those responsible for losing everything we had. We will start over and set our new goals to achieve to get what we want." explained Arthur. "You and I, we will take this world." said Mr. Ken. Arthur puts a hand on Mr. Ken's shoulder. "However, I already have a second in command." Arthur stabs Mr. Ken in the belly as he slices it open to cause him to bleed massively. "You already outuse your useful, goodbye Mr. Ken." said Arthur. "No... I...." As Mr. Ken releases his last breath. He falls down and dies in the pool of blood. Arthur takes his soul and puts it in a jar. "You see my friends, like I said. We aren't mobsters anymore.... We are Bloodhounds." said Arthur.

End of Act 1

Coming soon  
Act 2: Bloodhound Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers, I like to say thank you for reading Act 1. This chapter may feel short due to my life going. However, I finally finished the chapter and act you guys wanted to read. Feel free to support and stay tuned for Act 2, coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9: New Threat

Overtale  
Chapter 9: New Threat  
Act II: Bloodhound Rising

Location: Castle Prison (The Capital)  
Time: 9:00 AM

Vince makes his way to the entrance of the Castle Prison, two guards stop him from entering. "Halt, this prison is under investigation. No one is allowed in or out." said a guard. "I'm actually here to investigate what caused the prison break." replied Vince. The guard glares at Vince and opens his mouth. "Only guards are allowed, please turn around before I-" The Captain of the Capital Guard interrupts him. "It's ok, let him through. I know who he is." said The Captain. The guard sighs. "Yes sir." Replied the guard. "You may go on through but stay out of trouble." Vince passes through the guards and approaches the captain, a Captain with a scruffy beard and short hair, in his 30s tho. "I have heard about what happened back at the mine. It was a job well done. I'm Captain Athens Callar, in charge of the Capital Guards." said Captain Athens. "Vince Ivanovich." replied Vince. Both of them shake hands and they walk together to investigate the cause of the prison break. "Last night, after keeping high security on the new prisoners we got after that business on the mine. However, half of my man were found dead after the alarm went off." explained Captain Athens. Vince looks at the cells, all completly empty and some guards inspecting other guards that were killed. "All of them escaped, well some stayed behind. Getting information from them, they were caused by intruders that broke into the prison. No ID on who they are unfortunately." explained more from Captain Athens. "Any idea how they managed to get inside the prison? Secret passages?" asked Vince. "Only way in is both entrances which they are heavily guarded which is confusing since it's almost impossible to sneak into the prison without being detected. It could be the secret passage but unlikely since it's only known to the King and/or Queen and family members to them as well" explained Captain Athens. Both keep walking as they pass more dead guards, covered by sheets. "However, we found something strange while we investigated. Some used smoke bombs, blades and crossbow bolt wounds. The real strange thing is this mark we found on the door." Captain Athens show a mark to Vince. What appears to be a wolf's head, showing teeth. Completly all red. "Hm, this looks like a mark. A wolf's head, all red." said Vince. "What could this mean?" asked Captain Athens. "Could be a location to where the escaped prisoners go to. Let's find out shall we?" replied Vince. They open the door and are inside the store room. Vince looks at the guard, lying dead with a crossbow bolt to his head and headphones next to him. "God, bolt to the brain. Was minding his own business untill he was killed, may he rest in peace." said Vince as he closes the dead guard's eyes in respect. Vince gets up and checks the log book. "Hm, everything about supplies, lots and lots. Probably for the new prisoners. Sadly, it has gone to waste." said Vince. "Yeah, damn bastards got mostly all the prisoners out of here." replied Captain Athens. Vince checks one of the shelves. One seems to be out of place, as it wasn't fully in placed. He checks the crack to see darkness in there, Vince moves the shelve to reveal a passage. "This must be the secret passage where the intruders got into the prison. Hm." Vince thinks to himself. He checks to see a door in some special metal, left wide open. "Captain Athens, look at this." The Captain checks and spots the door open. "So they got the door open, impossible. Lockpicking the door or using explosives and other sorts wouldn't get the door open. Only the key that belongs to the Royal Family has That to open those doors."  explained Captain Athens. "Could they have managed to get their hands on the key?" asked Vince. Captain Athens think. "The key is only held by someone, not in some safe or whatever. Only the King, the Queen and The Daughter has it. The King's brother wouldn't be unlikely since he disappeared a year ago after Waylon became King. The Son died after a terrible incident last year as well which is unlikely as well. This doesn't make any sense." explained the Captain. "Well I could ask but who was Waylon's brother?" asked Vince. "I won't say much since I gotta report this to The King. Waylon's Brother was named Arthur Sutton, disappeared after Waylon became King, no one knows what happened to him after that." explained Captain Athens. "Now, I gotta get this reported to the king asap. Thanks for your help, Vince." said Captain Athens. Vince nods as Captain Athens walk away in a hurry to report. As Vince leaves the prison, he hears his phone ring. Vince answers it. "Vince, Dr. A- Alphys here. Sans told me to call you after you f- found something. What did you find." asked Alphys. "The intruders that broke into the Prison where mostly all the prisoners escaped used a secret passage with a key that only the Royal Family of the Humans has and knows." explained Vince. "W- what, h-how?! How did they managed to get the key? That's impossible." replied Alphys. "I was thinking if this could be the key from either Waylon's brother or Waylon's son. What do you think?" asked Vince. A moment of silence, Alphys nervously replied. "I- I- I don't know if I want talk about Waylon's son. I'll r- r- report this to Asgore. T- t- thanks." Before Vince can reply, the phone hangs up. "Huh, whats so bad about it, I probably should ask Sans or Papyrus about this incident." said Vince. He makes his way back home.

Location: Unknown  
Time: 11:30 AM

Somewhere in an unknown location. Arthur is seen in some control room. The Windows to view whats in there is shut tight, due to the power being off. Arthur talks to himself. "This is another good step to complete, finding the home I need for my brothers. Onto the next step..." A door opens, revealing Xenis. "My lord, we're still working on getting the rest of the power back online to make the base fully useable, however. Some rooms has power tho." explained Xenis. "What about the conference hall?" asked Arthur. "Has power too." Replied Xenis. "Excellent, time to make my speech." Inside the conference hall. Alot of man and some women are standing, cheering as Arthur comes on Stage and approaches the microphone. Arthur glances at two man. "Sounds and speakers all set?" asked Arthur. They give a thumbs up to him, Arthur taps on the mic as the crowd goes into the Silence. "Attention my brothers and sisters, this is your Lord Arthur speaking. I hope you find our new home warm and cozy, after most of our new recruits we got are better off here than that foul prison with those filthy humans that support the cancer known as The Monsters. You notice how the Monsters and Humans are united together to hope for a better future? We all know about the war that happened between the humans and the monsters? When the humans sealed those monsters underground for good? However, the barrier has been broken and the monsters return to the surface once again. Leaving their disgusting mists on everything we had and humans became friends with them. We would've stop them from doing that, however. There is one man that will a prevent this from happening and his name is.... Vince." explained Arthur. The crowded thats yelling tho before going to silence. "Thats right, Vince. This man, who was responsible for getting most of you in prison after finding our old home, with help from those filthy monsters and the pathetic humans from The Capital. This time, we won't let it happen again. We'll make him suffer and give him a good death as Vince WILL FEAR MY WRATH!" shouted Arthur. The Crowd cheers in agreement, they silence again. "You think The Monsters and Humans that agree with them have peace? We're not gonna let em have it. What we're gonna let em have is their own blood to drown in as we take whats rightfully ours. We hereby declare war on The Monsters and The Humans that don't support our point of view. THE MONSTERS WILL BE EXTINCT AND HAVE THEIR LITTLE MOUNTAIN TO BE NOTHIMG BUT ASHES, THE WORLD BELONGS TO THE TRUE HUMANS!" Screamed Arthur. The Crowd highly cheers. "We are...." The Crowd and Arthur screams. "THE BLOODHOUNDS!" Screamed Arthur and the crowded as the flags rolls down to reveal the bloodhound's logo. The sa me mark from the prison, the head of a wolf, all red. This is the start of the Bloodhounds rising.

Vince returns to the safehouse. Entering the kitchen to see Sans and Papyrus sitting and discussing about something. "Sans? Papyrus?" called out Vince. Both notice Vince. "Oh welcome back kiddo, have you found something?" asked Sans. "You have Alphys called me, told her what I know so far. You'll learn soon but I wanted to ask. What is this incident related to Waylon's son?" asked Vince. Both of them give a nervous look but decide to explain since he wants to know the truth. Papyrus clears his throat and explains. "So, you wanted to know what happened on that incident that many people call it... The Day of Tensions? A year ago, two months after Waylon was the new king. It was a sunny that would be perfect for a break, it was all going well untill Waylon's son named Rem, traveling with a few "friends" came across a patrol of Royal Guards from Mt. Ebbott, they were attacked by him. Two monsters were killed, costing Rem's life and two of his friends as well. This caused a riot as humans blamed the monsters for killing the King's son. While the Council were figuring out what caused Waylon's son to attack the monsters for no reason. Without any facts and evidence. The Council attempted to calm everyone down, it was successful but tensions were high after the incident. Many humans wouldn't trust the monsters after that as it still happens today." Papyrus finishes explaining. "Why did Rem attacked the monsters? Did he have hatred againist them?" asked Vince. "According to the king of humans, it was strange that Rem never hated the monsters, he was supportive to them, some people say he was probably corrupted by someone, maybe paid to do it or otherwise an imposter." explained Papyrus. Vince sits down and then explains about what he discovered at the prison, minutes later tho. "So, I am hinting that there might be someone who avoid getting capture is planning to get revenge on us. Can't we do something about it with help." asked Vince. "It wouldn't be much easier since the humans don't trust us enough." replied Papyrus. Vince thinks for a moment. "Well isn't there someone that could help us?" said Vince. Sans stand up to answer. "Well, we do know someone who can help us. Only me and Papyrus knows about someone. Follow us Vince, he's located somewhere on the mountains." said Sans. Vince nods as he follow Sans and Payrus into the elevator, another adventure begins.

End of Chapter 9, Stay tune for Chapter 10.

Note: Hello all, sorry for the long wait. It's been busy due to school and other life related things. For this, I have finish thiw chaptet to anyone still interested in this fanfic, hope it was worth the wait. Thank you and stay tuned for more soon.


End file.
